Broken in Twain
by kayaklady
Summary: Based on Father Knows Best this story focuses on the character of Utah and what happened after the credits of Never in Twain. Betty Anderson makes a couple of brief appearances. One does not need to be familier with the episode to enjoy the story.


**Broken in Twain**

By: Kayaklady

_Authors Note: This work of fan-fiction is based on the TV series "Father Knows Best". It is a show that I have no rights to what so ever. Therefore this story is for fun not profit. While I usually write for shows I enjoy, I will confess that I've only watched two FKB's in my life. One was __Never in Twain __and I only watched it because John Smith was the guest star. _

_As always I thank my husband who edits and makes my stories so much better than I would on my own. This time I also want to thank Gail for her help as well. _

_This story is dedicated to Mary Brown and John Smith because Utah deserves a happily ever after. _

**Chapter 1 - 1956**

Betty Anderson watched Elway Cramond dejectedly trudge away down the walk to the street, then the eighteen year old swirled back into her house. The sound of the closing door drifted down the street stealing two inches of height from the rejected young man as he slumped in defeat. 'How did it sour so quickly? When we were on the ranch she was so easy to talk to. It was like magic,' he thought in confusion. He sighed realizing that the magic was well and truly gone, and all that he had left was a long lonely train ride home. He kicked a rock into the street in frustration. Elway thought, 'What it is it about a woman that turns me back to fifteen when I'm around 'em? Shoot, 20 grit sand paper is smoother than I am whenever I open my blamed mouth.'

His internal incriminations continued as the train passed through the fertile fields of the Midwest. By midnight Elway knew it was entirely his fault that things had busted with Betty. She was the first girl he had worked up the nerve to talk to since his high school sweetheart. He crumbled the borrowed suit coat into a make shift pillow, leaned his head against the window, and fell asleep.

He fitfully dreamed about his first love, Wilma Conner. She had been the only other non-Mormon at Park City High, and everyone had said that they were meant for each other. They had started going together their junior year and were going steady by the time senior prom rolled around.

Then his draft notice came and the news that he was to be shipped out to Korea. The day before he left, he took Wilma out on a sunset trail ride up on a ridge overlooking the town. There, in the setting sun, he took the plunge and asked her to marry him upon his return. She had seemed so pleased with the ring and promised to wait for him.

In boot camp, his company rechristened him Utah and he smiled in his sleep at the memory. Disliking his given name, he thoroughly enjoyed his new one.

Utah woke up as the train arrived in Denver. From there he would take a bus back to Indian Valley. The howling wind off the mountains reminded him of his time in Korea. There, on a snowy battlefield strewn with the dead, Wilma's letter had caught up to him. The ring she had been so thrilled to receive fell into his hand and he hadn't needed to read any farther than the first line to know why it was being returned to him. She hadn't even bothered to use his name; instead she simply began with the soul shattering words, "Dear John."

**Chapter 2**

The aspen's turning a brilliant gold marked fall's arrival in the Rockies, and saw the H bar J undergo its seasonal transformation from a family dude ranch into a hunter's base camp. For the most part, the incoming hunters respected the stock and were careful of it. However, the remaining minority meant that the two weeks prior to deer season were spent moving stock into the safer low country pastures. The work was grueling and the men working for Harvey Johnson were generally too worn out to talk much at night. Even so, one man was quieter than normal and that caused worry lines to crease Harvey's large face. "Hey Ace," he asked the cook before the men rode in for supper, "have you noticed how quiet Utah's been?"

Ace, long of tooth and grey of hair, spoke with his slow drawl, "Yep. He's been that way since he went visiting that little Springfield filly. My guess is that it didn't go well and he's clammed up while he heals. Don't go a frettin' unless it goes on too long." With that the craggy cook went back to tending his Dutch ovens and Harvey figured that the matter would resolve itself shortly.

Hunting season for the men passed with the wranglers acting as guides for the ranch guests. Silence is an asset when one is deer hunting so Utah's behavior didn't concern the patrons. Not so for Harvey and his mother-hen nature. The fatherly owner saw that, while Utah would talk to the other men as they tended stock, he seldom joked like he had before his ill fated romance. Finally, Harvey decided that something needed to be done to take Utah's mind off his troubles.

He knew that the young man had a special feeling for the bands of wild horses that lived near the property. While most local wranglers and ranchers considered the burr covered critters a nuisance, Utah loved the wild ones. He tended to seek them out, learned their habits, and knew their favorite hiding places. Since Harvey took advantage of the young wrangler's knowledge, whenever guests showed an interest in seeing wild horses, it wasn't strange to ask him to locate the band and get a herd count between weekend deer hunter deluges.

Harvey was very surprised at the suspicious response his request elicited. "Why, you thinking of selling them?" Utah asked. It was common knowledge that anyone could round up and sell wild horses found on public land.

"No, I just want to make sure they have enough rangeland to support them. I don't want them starving to death up there. Of course, if they start to overgraze the range we may sell off a few."

Utah's square jaw clenched as he asked, "Dog food?"

Harvey softened his tone as he explained, "No son, I was thinking we might try what the folks out on Chincoteague have been doing. They sell the foals each spring for the fire department."

Utah's voice reflected his relief and his disbelief, "You think that folks would want to buy Mustangs?"

"Well, we'd have to show that they'd make reasonable mounts. It's a project we might start working on this spring. Of course that means you'd have to be back here come spring." Harvey's eyes twinkled in amusement as he asked, "You were planning on returning?"

"Yeah boss, like the swallows to Capistrano. I'll be back." he replied. He scuffed his boot toe in the dirt musing, "I might work ski patrol at the resort where Ace and Earl hole up for winter, or I may find someplace warmer. Just don't know what I want to do as yet."

The boss slapped him on the back as he advised, "Well give it some thought while you are up there counting horses."

**Chapter 3**

Utah readied his palomino, Topaz, and the pack mule, Precious, for the trip. The herd wasn't usually found on the H bar J. They were on the public land that backed up to the ranch. There were three bands of horses that gathered on a mesa located about two days ride from the ranch house. Going there was a beautiful trip through range land, pine forest and Aspen groves. Utah got lucky and all three groups were just where he hoped to find them. Working up his tally, he was surprised to discover that the mesa now contained almost 100 horses.

The lonely wrangler made camp in a grove on the mesa. As he ate his pork and bean dinner he watched a pretty buckskin mare and her colt feeding in the grass near him. It was a peaceful scene that did a lot towards smoothing out his crumpled soul.

Dawn found the tall man enjoying some campfire brewed coffee as he watched the sunrise and listened to the sound of the migrating geese overhead. Abruptly the peaceful morning was shattered by the roaring of overhead rotor blades.

Topaz and Precious strained at their tethers trying to escape the winged monster. The wild ones weren't so constrained and they fled headlong across the mesa in a mad dash to escape. Whenever individual animals tried to make a break for freedom to the side, the pilot banked his craft to cut the bolters off and drove them back towards the main herd. Utah watched in horror as the chopper pilot harried the herd over an edge that lead to a rock and boulder strewn slope. The slope acted as a funnel, ultimately leading the animals into a narrow canyon that could easily be blocked to corral the animals.

The animals went over the edge at a dead run without any time to pick their footing. Utah couldn't see what was happening but he could hear the screams of injured animals above the sounds of the chopper.

He quickly saddled Topaz and followed the herd's trail. Reaching the edge of the slope, he was sickened by the carnage before him. Injured animals were everywhere, but the worst were those with broken limbs. There was only one thing to do for them, and Utah pulled his gun from its scabbard. The sound of his deer rifle was echoed by the guns in the canyon below as whoever had hired the helicopter slaughtered the herd. The final horse Utah put down was the buckskin mare.

Replacing his rifle with a heavy heart Utah turned to leave when a pitiful whinny reached his ears. It didn't sound like an animal in pain but he wanted to be sure. Moving through the brush he found the source. It was the buckskin's little colt. By some small miracle the animal only had minor cuts and bruises. Left on its own, without his dam or the protection of the herd, the little colt's chances for surviving through the Colorado winter were non-existent. Utah took out his lariat, and quickly roped the young horse.

* * *

The return trip almost proved too much for the little animal. Utah resorted to hauling the young horse across his saddle like he occasionally hauled calves. Their arrival in the ranch yard caused quite a stir, but the wranglers quickly adopted the young orphan who they named Lucky.

While Harvey was saddened to learn of the wild herd's fate, he was initially indifferent to how the animals had been rounded up. Harvey's indifference changed to outrage as Utah described the carnage on the mountainside. "You know Utah, if somebody could write up an article, and get it published in some of those magazines like the Sierra Club puts out, maybe they would ban the use of helicopters to hunt horses."

"I wish someone would, because I'm not very good at writing."

"Well, you know what to say 'cause you got me on board just talking with you. Why don't you take a course down at the community college, this winter, and learn how to write," Harvey suggested.

**Chapter 4**

Utah took on Harvey's suggestion, and by spring he had been published in two different magazines. Upon his return he was thrilled to discover a thriving Lucky; who was now a fine yearling. Even more joyous was the discovery that a few other horses, from the wild band, had escaped the slaughter. Right after the spring branding, Harvey sent his wranglers to round up the survivors and drive them back to the safety of the H Bar J. Wild horses on public land were fair game, but those on private property were not.

Spring faded into summer and found the dude ranch in full swing. The wild horse herd had turned into an unexpectedly popular attraction. The best guide Harvey could send on these horse hunting expeditions was, of course, Utah. The tall cowboy never failed to be able to make guests sympathetic to the plight of the wild horses. At the same time Lucky was an instant hit with every guest under the age of 12.

The men of the ranch noticed that, unless he was talking about his beloved horses, Utah shied away from any and all of the eligible females who visited the ranch. It was Earl who began the betting pool based upon which week some female would finally turn Utah's head in her direction.

As July burned into August, the betting pool looked to be a dry hole where no one would collect. The big blond was more skittish around eligible women then the wild herd was around bear sign. In previous years, Utah sometimes conned his way into leading trail rides that included a pretty female guest. This year was the exact opposite. Needless to say, when Indiana State's Tri-Delta Sorority descended upon the ranch, for a one week retreat, Utah fled into the backcountry to ride the far northern fence boundary.

Utah greatly preferred roaming the quiet hillsides to dealing with a giggling gaggle of girls who were more concerned with looking good on their horses, rather than actually riding them. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't avoid them completely as they had requested a wild horse excursion ride beginnig on Wednesday. So after three days of heavenly silence, he reluctantly turned Topaz back toward the ranch house. A late summer storm drizzled rain on the man and his mount. The water dripping off Utah's hat mirrored his dampened mood as he grumbled about the upcoming task.

The horses were on the far southern edge of the property, and it would take a day and a half to reach them. There was no way a bunch of city girls would want to camp rough for three days to seek out the herd. As he rode towards the river he figured that he'd take the girls to a couple of the closer horse hideouts and then bring them back to the ranch. The girls could sleep in their beds, and he would hide in the bunkhouse.

The drizzle ended just as he rounded a bend leading to a river ford. Utah was surprised to see the back of a lone fisherman in the water. 'It must be one of Harvey's friends up for the day,' he thought, 'Because this week's guests are all women.' He watched the thin young man, overwhelmed by an oversized army green rain jacket and waders expertly tease the water with his fly line. Suddenly, a huge Brown trout hit the bait. Utah reined up Topaz to watch the ensuing fight. It was over quickly as the fisherman knew exactly what he was doing. Utah rode up behind the man calling out, "Nice catch."

The man turned, and pushed back a sweat stained straw cowboy hat to reveal a delicate jaw line, fine cheekbones, and merry green eyes. "Thanks," the very feminine fisherman softly said. She reached up removing her hat; letting her long straight black hair cascade down her back. She continued, "I don't know about you but I'm glad the rain stopped."

Utah stared at the young woman, completely at a loss for what to say. While her outfit was hideous, her face was stunning. He wanted to say something brilliant to impress her but only managed a strangled, "Yeah, I guess so." He then inwardly derided himself, 'Smooth Cramond, real smooth.'

The woman stared for just a moment and nervously licked her lips. She thought, 'Ah nuts. Here is one of the best looking guys I've ever seen, and I'm standing up to my butt in cold water, wearing clothes suitable for the dumpster, and smelling like a fish. Way to go girl, this guy probably thinks you're pathetic.' She sighed thinking, 'Oh well, might as well be friendly.' She waded out of the water and extended her hand up to the horseman, "I'm Meagan Sharp. Do you live around here?"

He reached down and shook her hand getting totally distracted by the fact that she had some of the longest legs he had ever seen on a girl, "Utah Cramond. I work here." He fumbled over what to say next and finally asked, "Are you staying at the H bar J?"

"So you're the famous Utah I keep hearing about. Every time I ask about the wild horses your name keeps popping up. The herd was one of the reasons I came up here. Do you think we'll get to see them? We only have the next three days."

Immediately, finding the horse herd became Utah's highest priority. "I'll sure do my best to find them for you," he said. "You said that the herd was one of the reasons you came here. What was the other?"

Meagan laughed; hoisting her trophy Brown, "The fishing what else! Hey, I was just about to pack it in for the day. Do you mind waiting while I clean my catch and then get my horse?"

"If you'd like, I'll clean your catch while you get your horse," he offered.

She grinned shaking her head, "Thanks, but I live by the motto 'you catch 'em you clean 'em'."

He laughed, "Then let me get your horse." He figured that he would find either Silver or Barney hobbled in the small nearby meadow. He never guessed he'd find himself looking at the coal black hide of Midnight. As far as Utah knew, the black had never been given to a client. The ranch's Midnight wasn't quite as lively as his famous namesake, but there were days he worked at it. The result was that only Harvey took him out for exercise. 'Meagan has to be a right handy rider to be trusted with this big rebel,' Utah thought as he brought up the horse.

* * *

Curiosity over how Meagan rated Midnight proved to be the grease Utah's tongue needed to overcome his shyness. Meagan had originally been given Silver for the week, despite Harvey knowing that she had ridden since she was five. What changed his mind was when a gust of wind broke off a tree branch and spooked Silver. The pinto figured that he was under attack and proceeded to buck. Meagan rode out the temporary whirlwind. Looking up she spotted Harvey's shocked but approving face watching her from the porch. That night Harvey asked if she would like to try Midnight. She had subsequently developed a definite preference for the big lively black.

Utah asked the girl if she knew the history of Midnight's namesake. This led to a lengthy rodeo discussion as Meagan's dad had seen the original Midnight buck Pete Knight off back in 1930. By the time the pair rode into the ranch yard they were sharing stories like old friends. 'Gosh, she is so easy to talk to,' he thought. He was looking forward to the next few days taking her out to look for the herd.

**Chapter 5**

If Utah had realized what a trial Meagan's sorority sisters would be, he might have given her a map and compass to the herd and taken the rest on several short range wild goose chases. Neither the other ladies of Tri-Delta, nor their den mother, were anything remotely like the outdoorsy Meagan.

Fortunately, Harvey had experience handling groups of all-female greenhorns and he had taken steps to avert the looming disaster. The canny owner borrowed Lee, Steve, and Don from a neighboring outfit, and enlisted the aid of his good friend Mrs. Barnes, to act as cook. Lee was a local man with wavy dark hair, startling blue eyes and an easy disposition. Steve was Lee's soft spoken friend who had a portable shortwave radio. Harvey wanted him along in case someone got lost or hurt. The last wrangler was Don. Don was a friend of Utah's from the rodeo circuit. The ladies always took a shine to the broad shouldered, long waisted, and smooth talking cowboy.

Mrs. Barnes came from a long line of ranchers and knew woods lore better than most men. She proved invaluable in helping the young women deal with their first wilderness experience. All the men were grateful for her presence the first time she took one of the girls behind a bush to explain how to handle bodily functions without a toilet.

* * *

The morning of the horse expedition dawned clear and bright, and found Meagan out in the barn alongside the wranglers, saddling horses. That none of her sorority sisters were with her should have rung the first warning bell for the men of the H bar J. Unfortunately, they were so busy bumping each other out of the way, in efforts to work near Meagan, none of them noticed.

However, they all heard the next warning claxon as Mrs. Fitz, Tri-Delta den mother extraordinaire, fluttered from the guest house. She took one look at Meagan in her jeans and flannel shirt and declared, "Darling, you aren't going out in that are you?"

"I'd planned to," Meagan replied evenly.

"Oh, child you really are hopeless aren't you?" The fussy woman didn't even notice the look Meagan shot in her direction. Instead she turned back to the house and called, "Come my little lambs our adventure awaits!"

The girls came twittering out, dressed to impress in their Tri-Delta cowgirl best. Their outfits contained enough satin, silk, and fringe to bedeck the stage of the Grand Ole Opry. Utah suddenly cringed at the vision of what these young ladies were going to look like covered in trail dust. He started to suggest that the girls put on something a little more durable but Don shushed him. Don then proceeded to slide between a blond bombshell, who introduced herself as Alice, and a red-headed beauty, named Angie. Steve was immediately set upon by two sisters, Tina and Lena, who giggled at everything he said. The youngest, Penny, sashayed straight toward Lee asking, "Where are we going?"

The wrangler took one look at the eighteen year old, brown haired pixie and steered her to Utah saying, "Why don't you ask Utah? He has a much better idea of where we are going than I." Penny instantly adhered herself to Utah's arm.

Lee went on to hold Midnight's headstall and chatted up Meagan while "assisting" her. It galled Utah that Lee had maneuvered himself into that coveted position. He snarled to himself, 'Dang it Lee! She needs help like I need a hole in my head and you know it. You jerk!'

The first day's ride continued in much the same way. Every time Utah tried to get close to Meagan somebody else got in his way. The worst was Lee with his winning smile and easy manner. No matter when Utah turned around, the dark haired wrangler was right in his way: sharing stories, making jokes, or showing off the countryside to Meagan.

Arriving at a high mountain lake, the men proceeded to set up most of the base camp shelters. The exception being Alice and Meagan's tent which Meagan set up while Alice bewailed a broken nail. This might not have been too bad except the blond bombshell simultaneously offered a continuous string of advice prefaced with her catch phrase, "Well Daddy says…"

Mrs. Barnes finally had enough of the litany and sent Alice off to the creek for water. Utah and Lee both noticed that Meagan took the opportunity to grab her fishing pole and sneak out of camp.

Lee was about to follow Meagan, under the pretence of getting firewood, when Alice returned with the canteens. She was dressed in a lovely white silk cowgirl shirt and she daintily picked her way across a series of stepping stones. The tight fitting garment created a sight that few red blooded males, least of all Lee, would refuse to watch. Her very busty figure was accentuated with each bouncing step she took. About mid-stream she jumped on a very green, moss covered rock which proceeded to dump her, on her shapely derriere, in the middle of the creek. Standing up and bewailing the destruction of her stylish hair do, she failed to notice that her shirt had turned transparent. Her three handsome rescuers didn't pay the slightest attention to her hair.

Utah seized the opportunity the diversion offered. "I'm getting the firewood," he announced to Mrs. Barnes as he dashed out of camp. Making a bee-line to the lakeshore he found Meagan with her line in the water. "How did someone like you ever get tied in with that bunch?" He asked, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder toward the camp.

The young woman laughed and merrily shook her head, "The short version is that my older sister insisted that I join her old sorority." She shrugged and smiled, "I was too young and dumb as a freshman to say no. To be honest, I don't think that they would have taken me in if it hadn't been for Marilyn's alumnus status." Meagan sobered up a trifle, "Seriously, they aren't a bad bunch at heart. They come off as a group of silly twits, but they do loads of good service work."

"I find it hard to picture Alice and the word work in the same sentence," Utah quipped.

The fisherman came to the defense of her sorority sister, "Don't sell her short. If you can get her behind you, on the horse legislation idea you suggested in your last article, you might be surprised just who else will follow her enthusiasm." Utah looked puzzled so Meagan continued, "Alice may begin every other sentence with, 'Daddy says,' but the fact of the matter is that he listens to his little sweet pea just as much as she quotes him."

"So who is her Daddy anyway?"

Meagan's voice lost all trace of joking as she replied, "Fred Seaton, US Secretary of the Interior."

Utah whistled, "I guess that would give me friends in high places," then his face took on a pained expression, "but seriously, Alice?"

"I said get her on board with the legislation, not date her."

Before Utah could ask Meagan just what she meant by that remark they were interrupted by Lee. "Well there you are," he pointed at Utah and continued. "Come on! Mrs. Barnes needs that firewood if we are ever going to eat." Lee made shooing motions with his hands as he admonished Utah to, "Get a move on."

* * *

The moment by the lakeshore was the last private moment Utah had with Meagan. Upon returning to camp he discovered Mrs. Fritz carefully arranging some green and scarlet leaves in a bunch. Apparently she had never heard the admonishment 'leaves of three leave them be.' As a result, she had just made a rather attractive arrangement out of poison oak. She didn't completely understand his order to go wash in the lake but she obeyed the command. An hour later, as the rashes developed, Tina and Lena decided that the woods were a truly dangerous place. They adopted Utah as their personal protector and stuck to him like ticks on a dog.

Utah was too nice to tell them to go away. The bright side of this was that it forced Penny to turn her attention elsewhere. The resilient pixie immediately chose Steve as her new roost. At first this was fine with the soft spoken radio operator. However, by the time the evening campfire was in full swing he was all done with the vapid and cloying teenager. The looks he shot at Lee could only be interpreted as, "What have you gotten me into this time?" Lee ignored his army buddy as he only had eyes for Meagan.

On the other side of the campfire, Don looked like a fox in the hen house with his arms wrapped around Alice and Angie. The girls contentedly snuggled into his shoulders as he whispered into their ears. Utah looked heavenward as the rodeo Casanova was at it again.

Casanova and Lee were thwarted, and the other two rescued, by a calamine covered bulldog named Mrs. Fritz. She took one look at her little lambs, determined that the entire group was being led astray, and hustled the girls off to bed. She proceeded to patrol the perimeter of the girls' tents while the men secured the camp. Much to the disappointment of Don, the ever vigilant den mother continued her sentry duty until long after everyone had gone to sleep.

* * *

While securing the camp, Utah took Don aside and asked him to help in recruiting Alice for the legislation idea. Utah's friend was happy to oblige when he learned who her father was.

The following morning, as they rode around the lake, a fish hunting Osprey scored a meal right next to the trail. It proved to be a good omen for the day as they found the herd quickly. The girls loved watching the foals playing with each other while their dams stood protectively by. The highlight of the day was when the herd stallion was challenged by a young bachelor. The resulting encounter held the group's rapt attention until the interloper was driven off and the stallion swaggered back to his harem.

Don was clever in making sure that Alice hung on every word as Utah spun an elegant picture of what the herd had been like the prior year and then the fate that befell them. She was shocked and vowed to do what she could to help the horses. She turned out to be a startlingly fast mover by beginning to organize a fund raiser that night at the campfire. Utah was forced to concede to himself that there might be more to the gal than what amply met the eye.

On Friday's return to the ranch, Utah reflected that it had been an excellent trip. The only downside was the slight amount of time he had been able to spend with Meagan.

**Chapter 6**

Friday night marked the close of the girls second to last day. As the ranch settled down to sleep, Utah compared Meagan to Betty. Betty had wanted a hero and he had been eager to fulfill her dream. Still, he had often felt awkward, and slightly tongue tied, around her. It was now obvious that Betty had tolerated his silences only by filling them with trivial chatter.

Being around Meagan felt like being around a friend. She didn't mind it when he was silent and was happy to let the sounds of nature fill in the gaps. It was a lot more peaceful hanging around Meagan. Utah sighed to himself, 'Darned shame she fell for Lee.' He punched his pillow and stared at the wall a long time before sleep claimed him.

The girls' last day on the ranch started for Utah by his cleaning out the stable in the early morning hours. He was happy to have Meagan join him and they quietly talked as they worked. They laughingly shared the memory of yesterday morning's discovery of a haunted watermelon. Penny spotted the melon rolling across the campsite, changing direction, and vibrating. The city girl took one look and screamed. Everyone stared at the possessed fruit when, suddenly, a raccoon stuck its head out of the hole it had excavated. The melon encased masked bandit was so comical that even the itchy Mrs. Fritz laughed.

The laughter calmed Utah's nerves enough to let him ask Meagan for one of the slots on her dance card for that evening's dance. Unfortunately, he was again thwarted by Lee who cheerfully blew through the doorway announcing, "Utah, the boss needs you to go into town with the truck and pick up this list of supplies. Oh, and Ace says he needs the bacon and flour no later than noon so you better shake a leg!"

Given that it was a two hour run into town and a two hour return trip Utah's hissed, "Nuts!" didn't quite cover his frustration.

Lee was sympathetic, "I know buddy, it doesn't give a man enough time." He grabbed the pitchfork from Utah's hands and assured the frustrated blond, "Look we'll finish up here." He then smiled his winning smile at Meagan and happily shooed Utah out the door to the already idling pickup truck.

Utah muttered and fumed all the way to town. Still, he wasn't one to hold a grudge and Lee was certainly a better talker than he. Meagan deserved someone smoother than himself.

He was taken aback when he returned and Lee snarled at him, "Well, you sure moved faster than Chuck Yeager."

"Huh! Who," the startled cowboy stammered.

Lee cast his eyes heavenward and exclaimed, "Man! You spend way too much time with those horses." He drew in a breath and condescendingly clarified, "Yeager, the guy who broke the sound barrier."

Utah was still confused so he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Meagan! I went to ask her for a few dances this morning and you beat me out by taking every one! Thanks a lot, Buddy."

Utah still didn't have a clue what Lee was talking about, but he wasn't about to let Lee know it. He drew himself up to his full height puffed out his chest and said, "Hey the devil takes the hindermost, Partner. I bet Penny will oblige you though." Inside he was thinking, 'What the devil?'

Lee stomped away and Utah pondered the situation. Finally, he took his troubles to Ace. "Why would Meagan tell Lee I had all her dance slots filled? I've barely been able to talk with her, let alone ask her for a dance."

Ace snickered, "Boy, you are dumber than Precious. He at least has the excuse of being a mule, or are you one too? It means she likes you, not Lee, and she's willing to set aside every dance waiting for you. So get outta my kitchen, you idjit, and go ask her. She's too sweet to be a dad gummed wall flower."

Utah scrambled for the door before Ace could finish his tirade by swatting him with the ladle he was brandishing. It didn't take too long to discover where Meagan had gone, and he saddled Topaz to join her.

Ace watched the golden haired cowboy on the golden horse canter out of the yard from the kitchen doorway. Turning back inside he looked at his assistant, Earl, held out his hand and laughed, "Time to pay up, buddy."

The skinny assistant commented as he handed over the cash from the betting pool, "I never figured it would take this long for him to get interested in girls again."

* * *

Midnight was getting fairly used to seeing Topaz show up when he was out with his female rider. He watched with some interest as Topaz's rider dismounted and then walked up to the person Midnight considered 'his girl.' The two humans talked together and then finally wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. "About dang time," he softly blew at Topaz.

"No kidding," the palomino blew back. The two horses lost interest in their humans and busied themselves with grazing.

**Chapter 7**

The young couple spent the rest of the summer, and fall exchanging letters. She talked about her studies in photo-journalism and he talked about his lobbying efforts. He sent her pressed leaves and pencil sketches of the countryside. She sent him photographs of sunsets, and streambeds. As fall turned into winter, Utah took a chance and asked if he could come to see her before he started college in Laramie. A colleague of his English professor wanted Utah to try Wildlife Biology.

Meagan's enthusiastic reply warmed his spirit, but riding the train back to Springfield brought back soul chilling memories of Betty. He prayed that this trip wouldn't end in disaster, telling himself it would be different. Meagan was no Betty.

A major blunder on the Betty trip had been borrowing Don's suit. Last time he was in Springfield, his jacket was two sizes too large and his pants six inches too short. He had his own suit now and he vowed to never borrow another.

The other thing that he had promised himself was that he would never again willingly wear dress shoes. The blamed things had pinched his feet and raised three blisters. He flexed his feet in his dress boots thinking, 'These will do just fine.' He kept repeating those words over and over in his head hoping that eventually he would believe them.

The sight of Meagan's house caused an icy ball to form in Utah's stomach, and each step towards it was more nerve wracking than the last. Built in an upscale area of Springfield, the home genially dwarfed its newer neighbors and exuded a cheerful majesty that was, in some ways, more intimidating than if it was of a more modern design. Ringing the bell he thought, 'Well, boots or no boots, I'm committed…. at least my suit fits.'

Utah's nerves calmed some when the door was opened by a man who was also wearing boots. Then Utah looked up and just kept looking up until he had taken in all six foot six inches of Meagan's father. Looking slightly up at the man he introduced himself and asked if Meagan was home.

"Come on in," the booted giant rumbled from his broad chest. He led Utah through a formal living room and into a wood paneled family room. As Utah waited for Meagan to appear, he looked around the room and spotted a deer head mounted above the fireplace mantel.

"That's a nice twelve pointer you got there," Utah commented to Mr. Sharp.

"Thanks, but tell my wife because that's hers." Meagan's dad laughed as he continued, "I keep trying to get a bigger one but haven't had any luck so far."

The ensuing conversation was a lively discussion about different places to go deer hunting, and included the inevitable 'there I was' hunting stories. By the time Meagan made her entrance, wearing an attractive yellow dress and crinoline, Utah was feeling much more comfortable. The young couple departed, taking a taxi to a restaurant which Utah had spotted on his last trip. On the trip there, Meagan suggested that they go dancing after eating.

* * *

Across town, Betty Anderson had tied up the phone for hours conferring with Janie and her other girlfriends determining the absolutely perfect fashions to go to the, oh so swanky, new dance club over on Third. So with dresses pressed, crinolines fluffed, make-up applied, and hair styles lacquered into place the group of young collegiates headed to "The Spot". Their mission: to be seen, and to enjoy the latest in music crazes - Rockabilly.

The quartet was soon surrounded by the cigarette smoke of the dance club. The DJ played the latest from the Everly Brothers, and Guy Mitchell, music the girls loved. While rock and roll had fast steps and wonderfully fun spins, it was rockabilly's faster paced shuffle steps, and partner lifts that attracted the foursome. The problem was that most of the guys at the club didn't know how to do them. The few men that demonstrated rockabilly skills were instantly swamped with eager girls. Betty and her friends quickly got into a competition to see who could dance the most that night.

* * *

Utah and Meagan held hands for the short walk from the restaurant to "The Spot". Utah wasn't sure that the place was his style especially given the large numbers of letterman sweaters and black leather jackets present. Still, this was where Meagan wanted to go and he'd be hanged if he would disappoint her.

Sensing his disquiet, Meagan quietly spoke to him as they approached the door, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Utah smiled at her consideration, "Don't sweat this; I was raised with parents dancing to Dixieland Jazz. Rockabilly dancing is based on Dixieland; all I have to do is pick up the pace." He then winked at her, "Think you can keep up with me?" She gave him a wicked grin and a nod.

The sight of a cowboy, east of the Mississippi and in a rock and roll joint, caused silence to descend upon the room. It only lasted a moment before it was replaced by a fury of hushed unflattering comments. Betty and her friends could only see the back of the cowboy causing the stir. Janie observed Meagan and commented, "Geeze Louise, what in the world is that woman thinking hauling that hick in here?"

"She must be planning on humiliating the fool. Doesn't he know that his kind doesn't belong in this world?" Betty snidely opined.

The third member of the quartet, Flora, snickered, "Well this should be rich. He is taking her on the dance floor." This observation was followed by all three girls unsheathing their cat claws as they strove to top each other's last disparaging remark with one that was even more viciously derogatory. As Buddy Holly and the Crickets began singing That Will Be the Day, the fourth girl, Carla, held her peace. She was new to Springfield, and was quickly having second thoughts about this group of unkind friends.

Meagan and Utah started dancing. Tentatively at first, but with increasing confidence as they learned each other's signals. The crowd watched in disbelief as Utah showed his mastery of the fast shuffle ball change steps inherent to rockabilly. The fact that he could do the ankle intensive moves, while wearing boots, only served to make the crowd more envious.

Leading Meagan in a complicated multi-hand position spin the pair moved past Betty's group. Betty's concentration on the dancing was interrupted by Janie's observation, "Betty isn't that the guy you dumped last summer?"

Betty finally took a look at the man's face. Her voice cracked as she exclaimed, "Utah!"

Flora remarked, "Wow, that man is gorgeous!" Carla happily agreed with her.

Betty's girlfriends enviously watched as the cowboy and his lady added lifts to their dance routine. The crowded dance floor cleared as Utah led his partner into a Slide Card lift and then into a move known as Around the Block. While the other girls twittered in appreciation, Betty became increasingly quiet.

She silently ruminated, 'How could this be Utah? He was such a dork last time I saw him. He had no place in this world, Daddy said so…' She repeated her father's advice over and over until she convinced herself that tonight was a fluke and she was better off without the man.

**Chapter 8 - 1970**

Betty pulled her Chrysler Imperial away from the tailors shaking her head at the cost of getting her husband's pants let out again. The man had warned her that any further expansion would require a gusset or new pants. All those meals he ate on the road weren't doing anything good to the man she married. Not that she saw him that much anyway; he was traveling for Phillip Morris more than he was home. Betty figured that she would have gone mad from loneliness if she didn't have her ladies' groups and her two children.

Steering the pink behemoth expertly through downtown traffic, she pulled up at Maldaner's where The Ladies of Springfield were having their monthly meeting. Sliding into a seat between her best friend, Janie, and the hospitality chair, Marilyn Hall, she rapidly caught up on all the latest gossip. The conversation turned to children and family activities as the waiters brought out the prime rib.

As they served the parfait Janie asked, "Marilyn, however did you manage to get Professor Cramond to speak today?"

Marilyn looked beautifully smug, "He is my brother in law. He is on his way home from D.C. where he and his friend, Alice Seaton Heinz, have been testifying at the committee hearings on the proposed Wild Horse and Burro Act."

Janie looked up curiously, "The N.O.W. Chair? I didn't realize that the National Organization of Women had gone environmental!"

Marilyn shook her head, "They haven't. She is also active in the Izaak Walton League." She shrugged and continued, "I just got Sis to con him into a quick stopover and book signing. I know he can't pass up any opportunity to garner support for the Wild Horse and Burro Act." She sobered up saying, "Well I guess it is show time. Excuse me while I get him to start his slideshow."

The professor proved to be a tall man elegantly attired in a tailored three piece suit. The traces of lines around his mouth and eyes added a hint of maturity to his handsome face, but his blond hair held not a trace of grey. The only clue that he was a wildlife biologist, and not a corporate executive, were the pointed toes of his black cowboy boots peeking out from under his well pressed pant cuffs. As he presented his material about how the dog food business was detrimentally affecting the vanishing mustang herds, Betty had the uneasy feeling that the man was somehow familiar. She shelved the mystery for now, figuring that the answer would eventually come to her.

As the good doctor's talk focused on his various field studies, his slides reflected that his family frequently joined him in the field. He had several pictures which illustrated his family's outings which were both adventurous and comical. Comparing her own family situation to that of the professor's she found her own lacking. Her Howard would never dream of bringing her, or the children, on any of his business trips.

A ripple of appreciative amusement from the audience briefly disrupted the slide show. Marilyn had replaced a slide of a stallion guarding his mares with a slide of Dr. Cramond. Instead of a formal portrait, it showed him standing on a lakeshore: fly rod in hand, wearing cutoffs, a cowboy hat, and shirtless. His well defined chest and biceps where bronzed by the sun while his sky blue eyes twinkled with laughter. The murmurs that went through the crowd reflected Betty's own thoughts, 'Why can't my husband look like that?'

Dr. Cramond paused in his speech, and looked at the screen to figure out what the commotion was about. His eyes widened in surprise at the picture. Blushing he stuttered in outrage, "Mmmmarilyn!" While he nervously pushed back his hair.

Marilyn smiled like a cat in a creamery, "Sorry, but that is my all time favorite picture of you and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to show it off."

As Marilyn faux apologized Betty finally placed where she knew the man. She hadn't thought of Utah in years, but that brush back of hair was unmistakable. He was undeniably her handsome cowboy from a summer long gone by.

* * *

Betty passed the rest of the day in a daze. Eventually, she found her footsteps echoing across the marble foyer of her sterile mansion. She entered the elegant living room and stood gazing at: her children's trophies and her husband's achievement certificates suddenly realizing that she had nothing of her own to point to. The realization made her feel hollow.

Glancing down at the signed copy of Utah's book she was disappointed that he hadn't recognized her when he autographed it. Flipping the book over, she examined his picture on the back. It looked nothing like the nervous young man that she remembered dismissing from her parents' entry way. Instead, it showed him to be happy and successful. He was confident with himself, handsome, and ready to take on the world.

The awkward boy she had dumped years before was gone. She drew back her arm and threw the book across the room. It struck a collection of family photographs displayed on the piano. As Betty's father's picture fell to the floor she thought, 'Father definitely didn't know best.'

**The End**


End file.
